


Amico pectus inimico frontem

by iraincensus



Series: First Contact War [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: Still, the truce holds. but the pressure from inside and outside is growing steadily. The world without laws, also called Omega, becomes the scene of a struggle for fragile peace. Again, two former opponents work together, who actually have more in common.Continuation of friend or foe





	Amico pectus inimico frontem

Garrus stood by the window and looked out. His squad behind him talked and played some game. He kept out. Last year a lot had gone wrong. The situation between humans and Turians was more tense again. Not because a fight had broken out somewhere... it was the hunger of the humans. They always wanted more. Colonies were founded everywhere, even in the terminus system. The Council let them go. They needed no help. Not even when the Batarians had declared war on them. His people had stormed a chance for new allies against the humans, but they had been too slow. For all the raids the humans had carried out a retaliation strike. Had they wiped out the Batarians, it would have been more merciful. They had fired their strongest weapon on Khar'shan. A few units under Commander Shepard. The Batarians hadn't even known what happened to them. Shepard had overrun them. She had appeared in the middle of the capital and had established the highest leaders. Before anyone could do anything, the war had been over. The commander was not stupid. She had presented a peace treaty to the Batarians. So they could officially save face. This story was accepted by many. Not from him. He knew Shepard. This contract was a hidden total surrender. All trade relations with his people were broken off. The terminus system slowly became a black spot for the Turians. Nobody would ever give up that their peoples worked against each other... But they did. Every few years his people held a big competition. Similar to the Olympic Games on Earth. All nations had been invited. The humans did not. A low blow. But the humans were not in such a way that they simply accepted it. The Turians were invited to the Olympic Games. Two weeks after the Games, all news went through that humans had dug up and defused the Turian bomb on Tuchanka. Low blow and they followed. They thought it possible to heal the genophage. Garrus really hoped that the war would not break out again. He really hoped it, but he couldn't believe it. If they could control each other for another five years... then his service would be over. How long will Shepard be... no. She would participate in the war. He was sure of that. The others started telling jokes. Of course this kind of jokes. Why were humans so soft? So that they could hide better. That was not right. They were agile. Incredibly agile. Why was Commander Shepard glowing in the dark? He left the room. He didn't have to listen to that. But he also couldn't yell at his commanding officer. Even if the guy was an idiot. He wanted to tell him as a sniper where the best place for him was. And he had no idea. That made things more difficult. Not impossible, but more difficult. Often the enemy had fallen into his flank because his officer hadn't thought of it. When the laughter finally stopped, he returned to the room. The others looked at him only briefly. At least they left him alone. So far at least. 

"Hey, Vakarian. They say you took part in a joint mission with the killer."

"Nine months."

"And what's the bitch like?"

"Deadly."

"Is that all?"

"What do they want to hear, sir? That I wanted to kill her often enough? I wanted to. Would I have succeeded? No, I wouldn't. Did she want to kill me? At least she didn't. That she is a brilliant tactician? Yes, damn it. Should I say that I don't want to face her in battle? Because I definitely don't. Should I tell you that we killed 308 gang members on our joint mission and that 155 killings are on her account? Have I forgotten anything else of interest, sir?"

His whole unit stared at him in disbelief. What was he supposed to say? We killed her twin brother? She hates us for it. She saved my little sister's life? She's the best officer I've ever served under? She is the angel of death? We had sex twice and it was the best sex of my life? It was none of her business. Nothing at all. The youngest in his unit looked at him.

"What do you think should be done when you see her on the battlefield?"

"Nothing. When you see her, she sees you too. And then you're actually already dead."

"You admire her."

"No and yes. I have seen what she can do. And I do not imagine myself surviving an encounter with her if we were to face each other as enemies. But I also know that I would at least die quickly. She has no intention of torturing her opponent. She could, but she doesn't."

"How do you know that?"

"I fought with her and I saw it."

"She is a mass murderer. She killed thousands of Turians."

"3851 soldiers in combat."

"She's showing off?"

"No. I asked her. 3851 and she knows everyone by name. She told me I could despise her, but unlike me she knows every single one of her victims by name. And she is right about that. The names never interested me. I admire her for that. She would kill every single one of us, but she would also make sure that our families knew about it."

"And you were on Normandy?"

"A really beautiful ship. A few too many humans on it..."

The others laughed and returned to their game. He lay down in his nest and looked at his Omnitool. A new message from his mother. Solana was slowly getting better. She reacted now from time to time. When he stroked her forehead she purred quietly. Allegedly she had even spoken once. Nevertheless she felt much better. He had not seen her for three months now. He sat here firmly on the world without law. The gangs had recovered again. And now his people were of the opinion that they could take care of it alone. The humans also had teams on the road. As far as he knew, however, not here. They switched off one gang member after the other. They hunted the small cattle. Shepard would not be happy with that. And neither was he. He closed his eyes and tried to blend out the others. He now had the other extreme. Shepard had mostly been silent. It had often been too quiet for him in the safe house now it was too loud for him.

He was sitting on a roof waiting for the next target. Archangel in position, he reported to his commanding officer. They had given him that name. The name Angel of Death belonged to humans. He found only the thought ridiculous. He knew the angel of death. She was a heroine. She was his damn heroine. Even bearing a similar name seemed wrong to him. Again his position was not optimal, but he had got used to it. The Salarian fell dead to the ground and he disappeared from the roof. His unit now sat again in their safe house and the commander explained the next targets. Next on the list were the Suns. Soon they had all three big mercenary associations against themselves. The population celebrated them as heroes. He was no hero. He just did his job. The sniper took a glass of whiskey. The potion he also only for about a year. Shepard had brought it to him. This damn woman had really turned his life upside down. More than he knew. They went to the Afterlife to collect more information. Garrus sat silently at a table. His commander and the others stared at the dancers all the time. Of course they also flirted with his squad. After all, it was their job. He didn't care much. His thoughts were just with his sister. Thanks to Doctor Lawson, Solana had a new leg. Her stiff knee was also treated. She could walk a few steps again. Only she just didn't want to. She mostly sat on her bed and looked out of the window. Turian men were still not allowed to enter the room. His father had tried it more often and had been thrown out by a Krogan. He had received the order from his combat master to take care of the crumbs. He had also got used to calling his sister that. She reacted well to the name. She looked directly at him and even smiled briefly. He had had to explain to the nurses long and wide how a smile could be recognized among his people. If only Sol would finally start running. He didn't even expect her to talk again. It would be nice, but it was just too much to ask. He suddenly felt a weight on his legs. An Asari limped on him. Disinterest in her dance did not seem to please her. So he looked at her for a few seconds before she got back on the table. Asari were really a strange people. They were visually very similar to human women. Nevertheless nobody had the idea to compare them. Some of his unit of course made their comments. The youngest was completely caught up in the dance. Had he ever been like that? So carefree? Finally they left the club and returned to their accommodation. He lay down directly in his nest and closed his eyes. Inside he sighed as he suddenly heard the moaning of two men. His commander had to let off steam again. He really fucked his way through the whole unit. As already mentioned, the guy was completely out of place as commanding officer. But well, as long as he left him alone, he shouldn't care. He didn't mind, but it had to be every other night. His commander really had no self-control. But none at all. Fortunately for him, the guy didn't have much stamina either. It quickly became quiet again.  
Everything in him screamed. Every fiber of his body screamed that they were running into a trap. He had told his commander, but he just wouldn't listen. And as a good soldier he followed the order. The claim was false. As a good soldier, he wouldn't doubt it. As a good soldier he would not look around again and again. Everything here stank of a trap. Nevertheless, they advanced further. Mechs and Vorcha fell victim to them en masse. That was... cannon fodder, Shepard's voice echoed again in his head. They had reached the top floor and eliminated the last opponent. Garrus quickly stepped up to the window and looked out. They were surrounded. He took cover and began to shoot. They held this position for three days. It was only a matter of time. As soon as the mercenaries could open the entrances to the tunnels, they were lost, if they ran out of ammunition, they were lost. From time to time he let some mercenaries cross the bridge. The others of his unit then killed them and collected the ammo. His superior squatted next to him and peered over the balustrade.

"What does it look like, Vakarian?"

"Shit, sir. Just shit."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That was no chance at all, sir. Not even the slightest."

"Keep shooting until there's no more ammo."

"Roger that, sir."

Shepard's order had been different. He had to think about whether his last bullet didn't have his name on it. Death was better than betrayal and eventually everyone would sing. Those were her words. Again a new wave came towards them. They all fell victim to him. Garrus was tired. Really tired, but sleep was out of the question. It remained quiet for some time. Suspiciously quiet. Suddenly a gunship appeared in front of the window. Now they were fucking with him. Directly he took the cockpit under constant fire. The sniper saw a rocket flying at him, then the world disappeared into a black nothing.  
She returned in pure agony. His face and shoulder were a single source of pain. He tried to move, but it didn't work. He was tied up. Every movement made him groan painfully. Slowly he looked around. He was in a large room. On every table lay one of his people. He seemed to be the worst hit. The sniper heard a door gliding open. He quickly closed his eyes again. Several steps sounded. Ten people at least. He heard the tortured outcry of Flaso. They had chosen their youngest unerringly. Little by little he heard the groans of the others. Sizzling, he sucked in the air as one hand bored its way into his injured shoulder. Some of his plates must have been destroyed. He looked into the face of a man. This grinned at him and drilled his many fingers even deeper into the raw flesh. He would not scream. Never! His arms were pulled abruptly over his head. Hissing he struggled for air. The stretching of his shoulder was hell. His legs were also tied up and he kept getting frightened. What was done with the others he could not say, but he heard their screams. His own joints began to crunch and he fainted.  
When the sniper opened his eyes again, he was still lying there on the table. Ice cold water hit his body and he gasped pain distorted. Something bored itself into his skin and was then ripped out again. A whip with sharp thorns. The whole room stank of blood by now. They were all asked the same questions. Who they were. What their mission was. How many they were and so on. So far none of them said a word. But Garrus did not fool himself. Someday someone would start talking. At some point hard blows hit his whole body. The human was replaced by a Krogan. What happened to the others he didn't even notice anymore. His aching body demanded all his attention. Sometime a needle stuck into his neck and the world disappeared around him again.  
The world became bright again. He wore a collar that drilled thorns into the already raw flesh. Breathing was hardly possible for him. His hands were tied together on his back. That alone seemed to set his shoulder on fire. Flaso sat next to him. The younger one bled from several deep wounds. His whole unit sat next to each other on the tables. Only her commander was in the middle of the room. An Asari stared at him with black eyes and he screamed. It was over. Now they knew everything. Grinning, the Asari looked at a Krogan and pointed at him. 

"This is Archangel."

That was not good. That was really not good. Suddenly the skull of the Asari exploded. Everyone froze into the room. Only he didn't. He let himself fall off the table and curled up. He could just call his squad members to take cover when hell broke loose. Flaso landed hard on him. Directly the thorns pricked his throat and his blood flowed into his neck. That made him whimper. Nevertheless he laughed. Maybe they wouldn't survive, but none of these bastards would. At some point it was quiet. He could hardly move, all he saw were corpses. Then he heard footsteps. Steps on shattered glass. Slowly he looked up. In front of him stood a figure in N7 armor. A huge sniper rifle casually thrown over her shoulder. She just looked down at him. Again he lost consciousness.  
The Turian opened his eyes laboriously. He lay on a bed. His healthy arm was in handcuffs. His whole unit was there. They seemed to be awake again for some time. All were tied, but their wounds had been treated. Groaning, he sat up. If he wasn't wrong... he was on Normandy again. His commanding officer seemed to have gotten the best of them. He went through the rules of conduct with them. It seemed clear to him that this was an Alliance warship. Ioco couldn't shut his mouth, of course.

"Why is Commander Shepard glowing in the dark..."

"To give the Turian a chance to face his death in the dark," it came dry from the door.

There she stood. The most feared woman in the whole galaxy. Shepard wore her N7 armor and stepped calmly into the middle of the room. Completely unimpressed, she let herself be examined. The scars in her face and the red-hot eyes gave her a really demonic look. He was curious what she was going to do with his unit. After all, the Alliance had done everything to ensure that the Terminus System was free of Palavan loyal Turians. Coolly, she scrutinized each of them.

"We take you to the Citadel and surrender you to hierarchy."

"Why are we tied up? That violates..."

"You are on an Alliance warship. If you want me to do some more regulation, I'll put you in the cargo hold for the rest of the flight. Under strict surveillance, of course. I have a few Krogans on board who would certainly like to take over."

"As prisoners of war..."

"Prisoners of war, Captain? The armistice is still in effect. But if you want me to treat your people as prisoners of war, I'm happy to do that."

"He doesn't, Commander Shepard."

She turned to him and grinned slightly.

"Can you tell me what I look like? There's no mirror here."

"Shit, Vakarian. You've always been ugly."

"Don't make me laugh, it really hurts."

With a short nod she disappeared again. Exhausted he sank back on the platform. The painkillers were really good, only they made her really tired.

"It's really dangerous to irritate her, sir. She tore Saren to pieces and knows exactly how he handled his prisoners. She doesn't like Turians very much. That she saved us is like a damn miracle."

"That's Shepard?"

"Yes, Flaso."

"Why did she help us?"

"Probably the bastards were her targets. Pure happiness."

He closed his eyes and fell asleep a short time later. The worried voice of his mother woke him. He was in hospital. The pain medication had subsided. He hissed and gasped for air. Nevertheless he tried to give his mother a calming look. Speaking was just not possible. Everything hurt him. Surprised, he looked at his father. Whoever was here had to be worse than he thought. Finally a doctor came in. Most of his face was destroyed. Just like some of his plates had been severely damaged. The chances of recovery were really not good. With high probability he would never become completely healthy again. His mother made a very worried face. Soothingly he stroked her arm. His father on the other hand reproached him. How that could have happened. How he wanted to find such a partner. As if that would interest him right now. The door opened and easy steps came in. Amazed, he looked at Shepard. Of course. In the Huerta Hospital she had free access as a human being as well.

"Did my scars impress you so much that you tried to catch a rocket with your teeth, Vakarian?"

"If you defeat Saren, it can't be that hard, Shepard."

"Move your ass, Vakarian. Lawson says she can fix you. You'll never be as pretty as I am, but it can only get better."

Without hesitating, he struggled his way up. His mother helped him immediately. The way to the small clinic was long, but maybe he could see Solana again. Although his sight might not be a good idea now. But his bed was simply pushed into her room. She began to whimper quietly, but fell silent when she saw Shepard. The commander walked towards Sol, but stopped a few steps away from her bed.

"Listen, crumb. Your brother came up with a really crappy idea and stays here for some time now. Okay?" 

Sol nodded. She reacted directly to Shepard. It was strange, but also beautiful. Finally Solana got up and walked wavering towards the commander. The black-haired girl took his sister in her arms and held her tight. Shepard triggered more in her than her own family. Somehow understandable, but... it hurt too. Finally she lay in her bed again and Shepard left the hospital room without a word.  
He's been in that bed for three weeks now. Yesterday he had been operated for the fifth time. Now the plates on his upper body were complete again. His lower jaw had also been repaired. To treat the scars everything had to heal first. Groaning, Garrus stretched out his hand. He was thirsty. So unbelievable thirst. Every movement hurt and the drink next to his bed seemed out of reach. The bottle appeared in front of his face. Sol stood next to him and let him drink. Gratefully he looked up at his sister. Her hand gently stroked his forehead. The sniper closed his eyes enjoying himself. Solana touched him. She touched him without panicking. Suddenly his mattress sank further. His little sister really lay down next to him. She was so wonderfully warm. A soothing purr was heard from her. He leaned his head lightly against his sister's head. Sol just lay there. Satisfied he fell asleep.  
It got loud in the hallway. The staff ran and he heard hectic voices. He struggled hard to get up and went to the door. There was a real turmoil in the reception area. Doctor Lawson sat with her legs apart on a gurney and pressed rhythmically on the chest of a patient. The young Krogan, who was guarding his sister, pushed the stretcher towards the operating theatre. As they drove past him, he realized that a tube was stuck in the human throat. That was... Shepard! Blood came out of her ears. That didn't look good. Two nurses pushed him back into his room. He was given a sedative.  
Garrus was standing in the communication room of her embassy. He contacted the primary. He had read the report of the attack on one of their ships. A civilian ship. A violent explosion had struck the ship. As a result it had fallen into the gravitational field of the nearby planet. That it had not burnt up had only one reason. Shepard. He had seen the video. The red shield that had wrapped itself around the ship and slowly pulled it out of the danger zone. He had to communicate this observation to the High Command. Otherwise that would be a reason for the war. Fortunately, the new leader listened to him. Everything should look as if the humans had broken the contract.

"And you're sure about that, Vakarian?"

"Yes, sir. It was Commander Shepard's Biotic that saved the ship from crashing."

"The attack could still have been carried out by humans."

"What would be the point? First they attack the ship and then save it. I've worked with the commander, sir. She doesn't hesitate to take out her opponents. But civilians, she's never attacked before. The damage to the ship does not match the armament of the human battleships. And the suspicion of a strong biotic attack eliminated Shepard as a suspect, sir."

"Because you don't think that's her style?"

"They would hardly accept that argument, sir. There was talk of a blue glow. From my own experience I can say that the Commander's biotic, after the fight with Saren, is red. Besides... if she'd carried out the attack, why save witnesses, sir?"

"There will be further investigation. Well observed, Lieutenant Commander Vakarian."

"Thank you, sir."

The canal was closed and he slumped down. The pain was still inflicting on Garrus. His mother supported him and took him back to the hospital. He had to do this here. This attack was a reason for the war. He did not want war. He briefly looked down the hallway. In front of a room stood two armed Marines and two Krogans. He would have liked to know how Shepard was doing. Of course he didn't get any answers. And he didn't get into her room either. Sighing, he sank back to his bed.

"You did the right thing, Garrus."

"It seems too little to me, Mom."

"That's all you can do."

"It's just... my commander... the commander's in the room there, accused of being like Saren, and... she can't even defend herself. Even if she would be able to..."

"Your commander, huh?"

"Don't say that to Dad."

"I won't, even if it would be fun to see his face."

"Mom!" 

"All right, all right. I understand you, my son. Now sleep but still something. You must rest."

Grumbling he lay down again. He did not want to rest. He wanted to do something, he just didn't know what or how. It had been a week now since he had spoken to the primary. The investigations against the Commander had been stopped. A small success. He stood alone on the balcony of the clinic and looked down into the street. It was strange to be surrounded by humans and Krogans. His mother and sister didn't care so much. Slowly he turned his head to the left and then to the right. It still pulled unpleasantly, but it worked. Garrus froze in the middle of the movement. There stood Shepard. A bandage lay around her head and covered half her face, but it was her. Clearly even. Her posture betrayed her. Slowly he walked towards her. 

"Shepard?"

"Vakarian."

Her voice sounded as usual. Cool, distant, professional. Only her body revealed her condition. She trembled slightly. Either she was cold or her muscles were weak. Without further ado he stepped up to her and wrapped his healthy arm around her waist. Lightly he lifted her and pulled her right against his chest. Shepard's hands lay on his breastplates. 

"You're playing with your life, Vakarian."

"Why? Are you killing me, Shepard?"

"I don't, but the Marines in there do."

"I'm taking the risk."

Grinning, she shook her head. That hadn't been a good idea. She stumbled easily. He quickly grabbed tighter and pulled Shepard closer. She gave out a grumble. She didn't seem to like this weakness at all. His blood, on the other hand, reacted strongly. He wanted to protect her. He cast out a deep purr. Seeing Shepard like that was rare. And he liked it. Seeing her like that just appealed to his instinct. He buried his face in her neck bend and took a deep breath. It pulled a little, but it was worth it. For minutes they just stood there. Shepard on her toes. Actually, he carried all her weight. Finally she separated from him and went back inside. He followed her, but then he made his way into his room. Solana came straight at him. Her nose plates vibrated, so firmly she sucked in the air. She snuggled up to him with a soft purr and bathed in Shepard's smell. Did it really calm her down that much, or was there something he didn't understand? Every day he went out on the balcony hoping to meet the commander again. But the hope was in vain. Eventually he was released. His father waited for him outside the clinic and brought him home. All the time he stared at his scars. Garrus didn't care. Scars were a disgrace to his people. That was quite clear to him. But what was it about? There was nothing he could do about it. Arriving at home he disappeared directly into his room. He could do without the accusations his father would make against him. He knew that he was a bad Turian. He had refused orders, questioned his commanding officers, had scars on his face and had defended the enemy from his primary. No wonder his loyalty was doubted. Being the best sniper of his people would not protect him forever. He had been promoted, but only because his superior had stood behind him. She had just let him do it. In battle she had oriented herself to his needs. That was why he had been so good. He had brought in all his skill because she left him room for it. His best performance had been under the command of a human. Again something that his father did not like. Towards evening his mother called him down. The quarrel between his parents had suddenly stopped. Visitors must have arrived. His captain stood in front of him. Garrus salutes half-heartedly. This guy did not deserve his respect. Not at all. They had a new mission. They should go back to the world without law. The traces of the attack on the civilian ship led there. Only with difficulty could the sniper suppress a rumble. He should go back there? Under the command of this idiot? That was... unfortunately no joke. So the Turian got his things silently. They would now go to the general and pick up the orders. To his surprise, an admiral of the humans was also present. Anderson. So the humans also sent a team to Omega, as they called it. Tomorrow they would leave. So he could go home again. Garrus, however, made his way to Normandy. Shepard would lead the other team. With her ship the journey to Omega took much less time. On board he didn't meet anyone. It was completely quiet. The path of the sniper led him to the elevator and he drove into Shepard's loft. He stopped in front of the door. What was he thinking? He shouldn't be here. But then he heard a distorted sound of pain. Quickly he stepped into the room and saw Shepard crouching on the floor. Her hands glowed red. He stepped up to her and lifted her up. Humans were so light. He could carry her on one arm. Her breath was heavy. Carefully he put her down on the bed.

"What's the matter, Shepard?"

"The implants..."

"Why don't you have it removed?"

Shepard laughed softly and dryly. The look she threw at him was disparaging. Of course. That really wasn't any of his business. Another spasm attacked her body and she bent down. To see this strong woman in such a position... Quickly Garrus turned his gaze away.

"What do you want here, Vakarian?

"More information. My Captain..."

"He's an idiot. Incapable to boot."

"That's how you could put it, Shepard."

"That's how you have to put it. Which general did he fuck to get to the post?"

"I don't know. But I doubt he made it that way."

"Ah, own experience?"

There it was again. She excited him. Whether intentionally or not. She managed it again and again. Directly his subvocals produced a dark rumbling again.

"No. He left me alone."

She stood up and went to her aquarium. With her back she leaned against it. Her body temperature had risen. I heartbeat too. His visor told him how she reacted to his subvocals. She wasn't afraid, but definitely prepared to fight him off if he attacked.

"Find the attacker, track down the backers and interrogate them. Arrest or kill if necessary, depending on the option."

"And the teams are working together?"

"Shall we. Who knows if it'll work."

"What does the cooperation look like?"

"Sharing information and support in combat."

"Nothing more?"

"Depends on how well the commanding officers interact. So, no. nothing more. I don't trust him with the lives of my people. He also seems to have a habit of fucking every one of his subordinates. So you shouldn't bend down after the shower unless you want to."

Snarling, he jumped up and pushed her hard against the wall. How did she manage it all the time? He grabbed her hands and pressed them over her head. Grinning, she looked at him. She supported her knee against his stomach and kicked him back. Staggering he came to a halt again and rumbled darkly.

"Not fit yet, Vakarian?"

"I'll show you right away how fit I am, Shepard!"

Grinning, she went to the elevator. In silence they drove into the shuttle bay. Silently they really understood each other best. Arriving at their destination, Shepard put on a pair of gloves while he took off the top of his armor. She wasn't wearing any either and he already had an advantage. He didn't need armor. He was not only the best sniper but also one of the best melee fighters. He knew that this woman was outrageously fast. He had to pay attention to that. As to be expected she started the first attack. He intercepted the first blow playfully. But he had been only a feint. Her shin hit him hard in the side and made him groan. Wretched bitch. Quickly she disappeared again from his reach. It was his turn. Garrus couldn't tell how long the fight had lasted. Both of them had had to take hard hits. Shepard's red blood poured out of some scratches. She attacked again. Sizzling, he sucked in the air. He had bloody scratches on his chest. Shepard licked the toes off her gloves. Their fingertips were clawed. He glanced at her. She couldn't know what she was doing. But maybe she did. Garrus stormed forward and pushed the woman hard against the shuttle. Roughly he grabbed her arms and held her tight. He pressed his body against hers so she wouldn't get the chance to kick again. Shepard was damn flexible. She put one of her legs on his hip. Directly he let go of one of her arms and wrapped around the woman's waist. Lightly he lifted her so that she sat right on his hip. His tongue slid over a bloody scratch on her neck. She gasped hoarse, but pressed her legs directly together. The Turian hissed, drawing in the air. One hand clawed into her hair and pulled her head back. Pain distorted, Shepard groaned. Roughly he dragged her into the shuttle. Panting she stood in front of him. Garrus tore down the woman's pants with his free hand. He forced her to her knees. He opened the front part of his armor and kneeled behind Shepard. With a flowing movement he penetrated her completely. Cheering, Shepard cried out. The narrowness made him groan. The damp walls lay tight around his hard dick. His claws were slightly over Shepard's scalp. He pressed her face so hard into the seats and kept her under control. Shepard's body picked him up all too willingly. She was incredibly wet. The sniper moved his hip back until only his tip between her labia rested. With a hard thrust he returned into the narrow body. Their bodies clapped loudly to each other. The woman's muscles cramped briefly. Long not as he wanted it to be. Garrus reached between Shepard's legs. Carefully he drove along the wet slit. He felt the labia tremble. Finally he had found the clitoris and pressed lightly on it. Directly the black haired one screamed excitedly. She imprisoned him completely. Faster and faster he stabbed into the damp narrowness. The woman's moaning became louder and louder. Garrus pulled his finger back and roughly grabbed her waist. Now she was completely unable to move. He threw himself more and more towards her. Shepard's moaning was always muffled. Again he stimulated her clitoris. Immediately her muscles tightened. With a loud moan he came inside her. He quickly withdrew from Shepard. He turned her around. Now she lay with her upper body on the seats, her legs he put on his hip spurs. His penis was still hard. His cock pressed only slightly against her pulsating entrance. The sniper tore the woman's shirt. Greedily he licked over the naked breasts. Directly the dark-haired one pantled up. Her muscles twitched uncontrollably as one of his fingers stimulated her clitoris again.

"You're so wet, Shepard."

She only answered with a short sigh. More and more she turned under him. Her chest raised and lowered hectically. He watched closely the twitching of her abdominal muscles. As soon as it became too strong he pulled his fingers back again.

"Should I fuck you?"

"Yes..."

"Do you want my hard cock in you?"

"Yes..."

"You need me. I'm the only one who can fuck you the way you need to."

With a firm thrust he returned into her and made her scream. He remained completely still in her. Her hands clawed into his arms. The claws of her gloves punctured his skin and some drops of his blood came out. Roughly he licked over the thin neck. His weight pressed her hard on the seats.

"Do you feel what you're doing to me? How hard I am just because of you, Shepard?"

Again she moaned excitedly and cramped slightly. The firm muscles were tight around his hard penis. It was just a matter of pulling him deeper into it. The smell that emanated from her drove him crazy.

"You're so tight, Shepard. So wet... you're almost dripping. Does it make you so horny to be filled by my hard cock?"

"Ass..."

He stabbed her and robbed her of her air. Again his finger lay on her clitoris. This time he exerted more pressure and made her whimper. With slow, deep blows he penetrated her again and again. Her grip around his arms tightened. As well as she could in this position she tried to throw herself at him. Again she cramped around him. The distances became shorter and shorter. Frustrated, she screamed as he pulled his hand back. 

"You feel so horny when you don't get what you need, Shepard."

"Vakarian..."

"Shall I take you harder? Faster? To stab even deeper into you until you can only think of me?"

"Yes..."

"Say it, Shepard."

"Fuck me. Harder! Deeper! Splash into me! Do what you want, just do it!"

Garrus licked again over the soft breasts of the woman. His blows became faster, more rhythmic. Their bodies met tightly and his hard plates rubbed over the soft labia. Finally he lifted her upper body. He stood up with her and sat down on one of the benches. Shepard sat on him with his legs apart and literally threw himself at him. Hard, the sniper embraced the woman's hips and directed her movements. More and more she wrapped around his hard cock. Shepard's moaning became louder. Finally she pressed firmly into his lap. Panting heavily, she looked at him as he held her so tight.

"Vakarian..."

"Do you want to come, Shepard?"

"Yes..."

"Are you on the verge of it? Can't you take it anymore?"

"Yes, damn it."

"I think... something you can hold on to."

He lifted the Commander's pelvis so far that his tip rested only between her labia. Very slowly he let it down again, so that he sank into it inch by inch. Whimpering, the black-haired woman clung to his neck. Even if she tried to drop on him again, he held her firmly. As soon as their bodies hit each other again he lifted her up again at the same speed. He repeated this game several times and had to fight hard with his self-control. How she stretched strongly for him every time. He was always too willing to welcome him again.

"Garrus... I can't..."

"You feel so good, Shepard."

"Garrus... please... please... I can't anymore."

He had wanted to hear that. Exactly that. Immediately he moved the narrow body faster. Leave her more space again. After only a few moments the Commander threw herself screaming into the hollow back. Quickly the Turian held her. The spastic muscles literally pressed his seed out of him. Again Shepard had to whimper. Like every time he stretched her even more. Bandage their bodies tighter together. Why did this always happen to him with Shepard? With his other partners this had never happened to him before. Only to this woman did his body react that way. Breathing heavily she leaned against his breastplates. Calming he drove his hands over her back. They simply remained silent. Simply enjoyed their common salvation and the pleasant afterpains of their climax. For a long time they just sat leaning against each other until his penis swelled off again. Shepard rose and put on her pants again. With her shirt destroyed before, she removed the traces of her actions.

"In your former quarters there are a few nests ready."

So Shepard disappeared in the elevator. Garrus put on his armor again. Just his pure dominance had intoxicated him. He had felt good showing her that he was stronger. With her behavior, she now ruined all that. Exhausted, he went into the quarters of his unit and dropped onto a nest. He would have preferred to lie next to the Commander in their bed.  
The next morning he sat at his desk in the room, waiting for the rest of his unit to arrive. His captain wanted to see the Normandy of course, but the two Marines in front of the door quickly made it clear to him that they alone would only see the room and the Mass. Anything else would have surprised him. The relationship between humans and Turians had deteriorated further. Of course they could not move freely on a warship. As already mentioned, his commanding officer was an idiot. Finally, they were informed that they had reached Omega. Flaso had been silent the whole time. It wasn't easy for him to enter this place again. Especially not under the command of the same idiot. What reassured him, however, was the fact that Shepard also left with four Marines. They all wore plain armor. They looked like mercenaries. The target was an apartment building. They lived in the apartment on the top floor on the right, the humans on the left. His captain again insisted that they share a bedroom. Grumbling, he grabbed a nest and pulled it as far away from the others as possible. That was bullshit. They spent the whole day in the apartment. Towards evening they heard the Marines returning loudly. Apparently they had gone straight to work. As soon as they lay down to sleep, he heard heavy footsteps in the room. Fortunately the guy didn't come to him again. Probably his scars would now protect him from this duty anyway.  
They were here again for a week now. They were just back in the Afterlife again and listened around. Someone who had destroyed a Turian ship had to brag about it sooner or later. And where was that better than here? Shepard had been talking to Aria for quite some time. Now she sat at a bar in the lower area and drank a whiskey. Her men walked through the club and talked. They were hardly noticed here. He sat next to the commander and ordered a whiskey as well.

"Your captain is a bungler."

"Tell me something new."

"I can hear very well what you do at night."

"I have to sleep in the same room. Ask me."

"Are you his unit or his harem?"

"His what?

"Forget it."

One of her people came to her. The guy gave him a dark look. Apparently he didn't like the fact that he was sitting so close to Shepard.

"It's okay, James. Go to the apartment. Take the rest with you, it's enough for today."

Little by little all the Marines left the club. She ordered another drink. If he remembered correctly, today was a hard day for Shepard. Nevertheless, she held up damn well. She didn't let it show.

"How are you today?"

"Fucked..."

"What was he like?"

"John? He was the good one of us."

"You mentioned that back then. He was a paramedic."

"John and I... our parents died early. We fought our way through alone. Although he was only a few minutes older, he always took care of me. We joined a gang. We were trained. At some point the alliance became aware of me. Too often I played around with the Biotic. John just went with me. At the academy we were as always inseparable. He kept me away from anger. Made me start my officer's career. Then I should go to war. John had an offer for a post on Earth. In a hospital. A few more years and he would have become a great doctor. But he didn't want to leave me alone. He committed himself as a paramedic. At first we were always at the same place. Often enough he slowed me down. Told me that was not right. Every Turian whom I have spared is actually on his account. Then... I was transferred and John..."

"It's okay..."

He ordered her another drink, and Shepard dumped it on a train. A drink with her would certainly be interesting. His captain called him. They wanted to go back. Annoyed, he twisted his eyes.

"Will you come with me, Shepard?"

"Would you feel better if you brought me home, Vakarian?"

"Yes. I know you can take care of yourself."

"I'm going too now."

Garrus was deeply relieved. Of course she didn't go with his unit. Shepard walked a few steps in front of them. His gaze rested on her the whole time. Arriving at the house, they got into the elevator together. Everyone took care not to get too close to her. He didn't care. No, that wasn't true. Somehow he enjoyed the closeness. Silently they stepped out of the elevator and Shepard went into the apartment. His first impulse was to follow her. She wasn't supposed to be alone today. Nevertheless, he followed his people. As soon as they were in the bedroom they started again. Annoyed he stood up and stepped on the balcony. Slowly it became really too much. Only as long as the others all took part it would go on like this forever.

"Is it wise to sleep naked when you share a room with a horny guy, Vakarian?"

Shepard just stood on the balcony dressed in a long T-shirt. His gaze went straight to her long, naked legs. The curves of her butt were so just covered by the black fabric. The sniper had to swallow hard. Why did this alien body make him so crazy? 

"Turians find scars too deeply repulsive. So I'm sure."

"That would explain why I keep getting reproduction requests from Krogans."

"Seriously?"

"As soon as I get to Tuchanka, they get really wild."

"Oh man."

"And with the deterrent effect of scars, are you sure?"

"Yes. Why?"

"They don't scare you off, Vakarian."

"I'm a bad Turian."

Laughing, she looked at him and shook her head slightly. He liked that sound. He really liked it. The door behind him opened and her laughter died instantly. By the smell he immediately recognized his captain. Annoyed, he twisted his eyes. He just wanted to have his peace. They still had some drinks here. Hopefully the guy did not come now nevertheless still on some stupid idea.

"Do you remember what I did to the last Turian who prevented me from sleeping in my bed, Vakarian?"

"You mean... the guy you beat up and then threw him out the fifth floor window?"

"How deep do you think it's going down here?"

Did she want to help him? It seemed to work in any case. His commanding officer immediately turned around and went back inside. He had to laugh quietly. She could be really scary. Surprised, he looked up as she sat down on the balustrade and let her legs dangle into the depths. Directly his heart beat faster. His muscles tightened directly. The commander would not jump. Why should she? She just wasn't the type. Nevertheless he was quite different at the sight.

"Shepard?"

"Take it easy, Vakarian."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"If I were drunk, then no. But that's okay."

"If you say so."

"By the way, we found the attacker on the ship. A bomb maker. Turian. You'll get the data tomorrow. Probably he would have preferred the hierarchy if you interrogated him. But one of my people will stay with it."

"When did you find him?"

"Since today we are sure. But we've been following the trail for three days."

"We'll get something out of him. Let's hope we find the backers."

"Good."

The door opened again and Flaso came out. Her youngest seemed exhausted. This place hurt him more than Garrus had expected.

"You should sleep, Flaso."

"I can't, sir. Being here again, again under his command... You knew it was a trap. He didn't listen to you. What if he makes the mistake again?"

"We're not alone here this time."

"The humans? Do you really think they would just bend one finger to help us?"

Apparently he hadn't noticed Shepard at all. She sat there completely calm and remained silent. Patterned the other Turian only briefly. Was that interest or just an assessment of whether he was posing a danger? 

"Shepard's got us out of there before, Flaso."

"You sure about that, sir?"

"I know her work."

"And why did she do that?"

"Because I could."

Now the Turian flinched and stared at the woman in disbelief. The gaze of the other glided directly over Shepard's body. Flaso saw her for the first time without armor. The sniper didn't like it at all. He looked at her too much. Strength and power was attractive. Shepard was just bursting with both. He knew from his own experience what effect she could have. He easily toasted the younger one, who immediately lowered his gaze. His subvocals, however, made his interest very clear. Only with difficulty could Garrus suppress a dark growl.

"I didn't notice you, Commander."

"I guess I don't glow enough."

Shepard was as charming as ever. He had to suppress a laugh. She swung her legs over the balustrade again and stood up. With a short grin she disappeared inside. Sighing, Garrus looked after her. He would have liked to talk to her even longer. That they got along so well together was rare. With Flaso he went back inside and went to sleep.  
Already hours he lay now on the roof and secured the environment. Downstairs the assassin was interrogated. Easy steps behind him let him see on. Shepard sat next to him with her sniper rifle. He straightened up and loosened his muscles. He could have held the position even longer, but the commander was an excellent sniper herself. She knew when it was going to be exhausting, especially as he wasn't really fit yet. Lying still for a long time was the most exhausting. He reached for a thermos that she had brought with her and poured himself some Turin coffee into the cup. Blue for him, red for her. It had already been that way then. Silently they just sat there and watched the surroundings. Finally they were called in. The interrogation was over. Two groups had joined together, from whom one would never have expected such a thing. Cerberus and the Turian counterpart. Denae. So they had to deal directly with two groups of fanatics. They returned to their quarters. His captain and Shepard reported. The two groups tried to avoid each other as much as possible in the same room. The two officers came out of the next room and went to their units. His captain explained to them long and wide what he had reported. Shepard, on the other hand, finally spoke louder and drowned him out.

"...The orders are to find the subgroup of Cerberus on Omega and take them out. They seem to be isolated from their network here. That means vulnerable."

"What about Denae, Commander?"

"We have a lead on Cerberus. We would have to bait Denae. Get ready. We're leaving in an hour."

As if on command, his unit rose and got ready. They had all probably heard Shepard. That had been much more informative. An hour later they were standing in front of a building. The people had already scouted it out. It had a front and a back entrance. Shepard looked around and pointed to some tall buildings. 

"Vakarian, you cover the front entrance from behind. Find a good shooting position. James, Kaidan, Ioco and Flaso guard the back entrance. If we go in the front, we could try to get out the back. Winch, Veals, Fauster, the Captain and I go in the front. Winch and Veal's left flank, the others the right flank. More questions?"

"Who put you in command, human?"

"Your incompetence in the last attack, Turian. Everybody in position. When we get the message, we go in. The leader is to be captured. There was no question of unharmed."

Grinning inside, the sniper went to his position. They had all seen a picture of the leader. He really hoped they got the pig. Shepard's team advanced. Calmly, he just lay there and waited. He'd rather be down there with her now. He couldn't see her, couldn't intervene if something went wrong. Why was he so nervous? She could. Her people were good. His people were good... but he still wanted to cover her back. After an hour it was over. The leader of this splinter group was arrested, his people dead. Another alliance ship would take him to the Citadel. They withdrew and took care of their equipment. His captain raved all the time. Shepard's announcement had made his blood boil. That the success proved her right didn't make things any better. Finally they went over to the humans. The next meeting, if you could call it that, took place at their place. This time not two groups formed. They sat together at one table.

"What do we know about Denae?"

"They are convinced that Turians are the crowning glory of creation. We should lead the galaxy alone. In recent years, the humans have been their particular target and the ceasefire is a thorn in their side. They often attack influential businessmen. Always civilian targets. For everything else they are too cowardly."

"Thank you, Flaso."

"Gladly, Commander."

"So they wouldn't attack an Alliance team, even if we made ourselves known. Is there any target we know of?"

"They're supposed to be interested in an arms dealer. Rumor has it she's holding Turian slaves."

Garrus couldn't help but laugh. Everyone looked at him confused, only the black-haired one grinned. 

"Well, Miss Gunn. You must appear on Omega."

"I killed that bitch and still can't get rid of her."

"You're Gunn, Commander?"

"I became Gunn. Last year Gunn was my alias. So I walk through Omega and play the bait. The bitch also had a house here. So I will move. The others are watching the building and with a bit of luck the idiots will show up. We capture one and find out where the others are."

"I'll come back and play your slave."

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Shepard, on the other hand, smiled briefly.

"I come from Palavan. That will only irritate them even more. Besides, we don't know if they took pictures last time. We look the same to humans. Denae might get suspicious when suddenly another Turian is with Gunn."

Garrus looked around the big house. It was very reminiscent of her last hiding place. He pulled the collar lightly and wore it again. With the scars it was damn unpleasant. Shepard came up to him to tamper with the collar. She fastened a soft leather inside the ribbon. That was much better. The sniper took a deep breath. He liked her smell and liked it even more to be alone with her again. Of course it was also clear to him that they were being watched all the time. At least their bedrooms were equipped with opaque windows. They often withdrew into one of the bedrooms. Allegedly he was their slave. If Denae thought she would abuse him too... Again they went into her bedroom. Shepard sat down on her bed and he just took a seat next to her.

"How's your sister?"

"She walks. He's getting better every day. Only she still doesn't want to talk."

"Leave her time. She's been through a lot."

"And thanks to you, she's safe."

"You have to stop it, Garrus. I am not a heroine. The way things are going, the war will break out again."

"We will prevent that."

"You're really an optimist."

"Maybe then my parents will finally stop arguing."

"So bad?"

"My mother was always a war opponent. My father an advocate. That does not get along.

She briefly pressed his hand and he moved a bit closer. Shepard only looked at him briefly, but did not react otherwise. But then she pulled her hand back. They glowed slightly red. She breathed deeply and tried to calm down. She seemed to be in pain. Carefully he stroked her back. She trembled slightly. It wasn't cold. 

"Is it bad today?"

"Today I killed Saren. We were about the same strength. What nobody knows... we tore each other apart. Of course nobody tells you that. It is less glorious to say that Commander Shepard almost died. Cerberus reassembled me for the most part. Clinically, I was dead." 

"It was that bad?"

"Yes... and the lost body parts always show up that day."

Garrus hugged her. He pressed her tightly to himself and held her there. But Shepard withdrew from him. She shook her head lightly. She didn't seem to want any closeness right now. Silently, they just sat there and he watched helplessly as she flinched again and again. Probably another reason to hate his people. Without the war many implants would not be necessary. After an hour and a half they went out again. Shepard sat down at the desk and organized some things as Gunn. Even Gunn's mercenaries believed she was still alive. The commander used the mercenaries according to their will. Strange how much she did to keep the peace. Some Turians approached the building. They could be customers, or Denae. He didn't like the fact that she didn't wear armor. Nevertheless he opened the door and let the strangers in. The attack took place quickly. Without warning, they pulled out their weapons and fired at Shepard. No bullet due to their biotic urge. He had disarmed the first two attackers before their reinforcements arrived. Two Turians died under the fire of the Marines. The other three were captured by his team. The black haired one stood there completely relaxed. James ran towards her and examined her extensively. He seemed more worried about the Commander than the others. She slightly pressed his shoulder and went into the bedroom. She returned in her armor and weapons. She left the interrogation to the captain again. Calmly she approached him and took off the leather collar.

"That went quickly."

"I also thought we'd have to play the game longer."

"Disappointed, Vakarian?"

"I enjoyed having my own room. Although, after your threat it became really quieter."

"Too bad... I would have gladly threatened him again."

They didn't have to wait long until they had the necessary information. The three criminals were taken to the docks and returned to an Alliance ship. His captain didn't like it, but there were no more ships of the hierarchy in the Terminus System. They hurried to the Denae shelter and sent out scouts again. This time there was only one entrance. His commanding officer explained his plan. There was only one problem. Nobody listened to him. All eyes were on Shepard. 

"Kaidan, Flaso, Ioco and Veals stayed outside. Secure the entrance and provide a safe retreat if we need it. The rest of us go in. We have no idea what the building looks like. We have the element of surprise on our side, but they should recover quickly. Expect massive resistance."

She pulled out her machine gun and, as always, was at the top. She really led her people. Once she had explained to him that for her there was only a small difference between a leader and a good leader. The one called in battle: Soldiers advance. The other: Soldiers follow me. She clearly belonged to the second category. The entrance of the structure turned out to be a two-storey lobby. They opened fire immediately. Shepard lifted the stairs to prevent fire from above. He covered her back. They had quickly cleared one side and he had the perfect position to target the elevators. Fauster cut the power supply on command. Now the elevators stood still. Floor by floor they fought their way up. Denae threw everything they had at them. Fighters, Mechs, even an Atlas. He also needed such a thing. They harmonized really well. Everyone listened to Shepard's orders. Even his captain. Finally they had reached the top floor, but it was empty. So up on the roof. As soon as they came out of the door they were taken under fire. Quickly they took cover and returned the fire. Shepard hurled a biotic attack against the starting shuttle and landed it again. When it seemed to be over, he breathed a sigh of relief. He stood next to Shepard and looked at her. A movement out of the corner of his eye warned the sniper. Quickly he threw himself around and tore the black haired one with him. He lay protective on her when a rocket hit next to them. He was already prepared for the pain, but a red shield protected them. He quickly crawled into cover and pulled Shepard with him. Not another gunship. 

"Do you trust me, Garrus?"

"As funny as it sounds, yes."

"Good. Me too. Take my sniper rifle. I can stop three impacts, maybe four. Get the son of a bitch out of the air."

He took her rifle and stood up with her. She raised her hands and put up a shield around them. He put the gun on and aimed. Her ammunition really penetrated her own shield but was slowed down. He had hit the cockpit, but the glass splintered. The first rocket hit the shield, but it held. Only a short snort revealed the effort. Again he shot. This time the glass burst. Garrus took his time for the next shot. Another impact took place. The hunter now orbited them. To aim, however, he had to hold still. Simultaneously with the third rocket he sent the bullet on the journey. Clean head shot. The hunter smeared off. Shepard sat wheezing on the ground. She sweated heavily and was completely exhausted. Nevertheless, she grinned at him.

"Nice shot..."

"Nice shield."

Laughing, he pulled her on her feet. Denae were switched off. Maybe just a subgroup, but that didn't matter now. They left the building and got their things. The Normandy was already waiting at the docks. The Commander was supported all the time by James. Back on the ship, his unit withdrew into the assigned space. Garrus was restless. Finally he took something out of his pocket, left the room and sailed into Shepard's quarters. She was feeding her fish. She still looked exhausted.

"Restless again, Vakarian?"

"Not Vakarian."

"What?

"Stop playing with me, Shepard."

He went up to her and pulled her in. He pressed his mouth plates firmly against her lips. He used the surprised sound to penetrate her mouth with his tongue. His long, blue tongue kept bumping into hers. Finally it degenerated into a battle for dominance. Panting heavily, she finally separated from him and looked up at him. Her legs trembled slightly. She turned around. 

"Vakarian..."

"No, Shepard. Just no."

He turned her around again and penetrated her mouth cavity a second time. The Commander's hands lay on his neck. Without any problems he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his hip and he held her tight. Slowly he went to bed with her. Still with Shepard around his arm, he lay down on the bed. She lay under him and gasped quietly. Gently he licked over her neck. Lightly the Turian lifted the woman up and pulled her top over her head. Gently the sniper licked over the naked breasts. Her nipples hardened. Directly his tongue lay around the hard bud. Shepard's moaning became louder. His fingers got caught in the waistband of her trousers, but she wouldn't let herself be pulled down. Shepard had to help him. He used the time and freed himself from his armor. Naked he slipped on the woman. She was so soft, so cool. Suddenly she turned around with him. Perplexed, he looked up at her. The soft lips lay down on his neck. It felt strange, but also damn good. Slowly she wandered deeper. He felt the soft lips caressing briefly his scarred half of the face. Then he felt them on the scarred shoulder, too. Her lips and tongue left wet marks on his chest plates. As she reached the unprotected hip, the sniper gasped excitedly. That felt damn good. This softness drove him crazy. Sizzling, he sucked in the air as she kissed her way further down. Lightly he leaned up to see what she was doing. Her many fingers lay around his hard cock and slowly stroked the whole length up and down. Groaning, his head sank into his neck. Her grip became slightly firmer and his moaning louder. Suddenly her tongue slipped over his tip. Only with difficulty did he suppress a scream. What did she do now? Shepard opened her full lips. Panically he tried to crawl backwards. Teeth near his dick... Powerless he sank into the pillow and groaned loudly. Her tender lips imprisoned the tip of his penis. Garrus' claws shredded the sheet. Again and again she licked it along its entire length. Again she took him into her mouth. His loins buckled towards her more and more. He penetrated deeper and deeper into the oral cavity. Hart began to twitch his cock. Roughly he pulled Shepard up to him and kissed her again. He didn't want it that way. Her wet labia enclosed his hard cock. Slowly she embraced his limb again. Inch by inch he slipped home. The sniper could feel the firm muscles stretching for him. Panting he looked up at her. With his thumbs he stroked the hard nipples. Shepard groaned loudly as her lower bodies stepped on each other. She let her hips circle and made him moan. Lightly she pushed herself up and sank down on him again. The woman moved slowly on him. Tormenting him downright. Only slightly did she increase her speed. Well visible to him, Shepard grabbed between her legs and stimulated her clitoris herself. The tight muscles around him cramped rhythmically. The narrow tunnel imprisoned him and left him shuddering. Moaning, she sank down on him and needed something to catch her again. Lazy, she kissed him before moving again. The commander now leaned higher. The Turian could well see his blue cock slipping out of her pink cunt. Tormentingly slowly he slipped back again. This sight robbed him of his mind. His hands lay on her hips. Again the woman played with her sensitive spot. As she just pushed herself up her orgasm broke over her again. She sank down unstable. She was even tighter than usual because of the cramping muscles. His grip became tighter. He was so close to it.

"Shepard..."

"Garrus... how much longer do I have to tease you?"

Quickly he turned around with her. Roughly he pressed her knees to her shoulders. He stabbed her firmly. So she was much tighter. Groaning, he stabbed firmly. Clapping his plates hit her butt. Groaning, he surrendered after a few blows inside her. As always, his phallus swelled even more. Hungry, he kissed the woman and rolled them both to the side. Firmly he wrapped his arms around the tender body. Silently they just lay there. It took a long time before he swelled off again. Shepard dressed. They would soon reach the Citadel. Again he embraced them. 

"Don't disappear from my life again, Shepard."

"It's not in my power, Garrus."

He took off her shirt and tied a soft blue ribbon around her hip. It had the same blue color as his clan signs. It wouldn't be visible under her clothes. He kissed her again.

"What is that, Garrus?"

"A promise."

"We are here, Commander. A Turian general and Admiral Anderson are already waiting at the docks."

They put on their armor. She pressed her forehead against his. For a moment they stood there like that before they went to the elevator. 

"And what promise?"

"I'll tell you that next time we see each other, Shepard."

"Hel. But only when we're alone."

"Sounds good, Hel."

TBC in promissum servare


End file.
